Ignite the Flames of Love
by Roman's Revenge
Summary: Shyla Rose, a girl who was born as a Pyro, she was never loved by her parents, and never loved by her own grandmother, the only family that ever gave her any of that love is the Young Justice Team, and also a certain Atlantian boy, Kaldur. Char Info.
1. Character Info

**Ignite the Flames of Love**

**Character Info**

Roman: Hello Everyone! It's Roman; well this is my first Fanfic on Fanfiction! I hope you guys give me good reception on my story, even though this is my character info, but more will be up and running tomorrow, I hope! BTW, I do NOT own Young Justice, only my OC Shyla. Anyways, have fun reading my stories! Love, Dungeon Dragon Rah Rah! ~ Roman

Name: Shyla Rose (Rose is pronounced Ro-zay)

Age: 16 years old

Height: 5'6 ½

Hair Colour: Red wavy hair that ends mid-back with natural black tips (you'll see why) and when you are patrolling, your hair is up in a Japanese bun and your bangs are framing your face.

Eye Colour: Light Hazel

Hero Name: Blaze

Hero Costume: Long sleeved black shirt with a fire emblem in red and a black mask that reaches up to your nose, red and black tights with black high tops and red fingerless gloves. Basically you look like a ninja, and you have stealth like a ninja.

Power: Being able to control, create and disperse fire

Nationality: Mixed (Italian and Jamaican)

Hometown: Bronx, New York

Personality: Generally quiet, calm under pressure, out-going once you get to know her, tomboy, both street and book smart, very observant, shy but happy once relaxed around people.

Likes: Having friends, being trusted, being accepted and included, having a family

Dislikes: Being shunned, treated like trash, distrust, being alone

History: Shyla was born with the power to control fire, when she turned 10; Shyla was able to use her powers, by trial and error. But one day, Shyla's parents had discovered her using her powers and thought that she was an evil omen, and tried to murder her by beating her senseless and leaving her for dead, but with Shyla's powers not fully controlled, she ended up going supernova (in which her hair went black with red tips) and killing them, and also herself falling unconscious. After waking up in the hospital, her grandmother decides to take her in and raise her. Later becoming the superhero Blaze, she meets Black Canary and becomes her sidekick.


	2. Oh, that's nice Black Canary

**Roman: Yo, what's up people! First chapter is here! OMG, I hope it's good, cuz I'm kind of nervous about my first chapter. Anyways, feedback would be greatly appreciated back! BTW, I only own Shyla Rose and any other OC that I create, and unfortunately I do not own Young Justice, wished I did. *Sigh* But a girl can dream can't she? Enjoy! ~Rah Rah! **

**Chap. 1: Oh, that's nice Black Canary… BLACK CANARY?**

I can't believe that my grandma moved us from the Bronx to some prissy big city called Star City or whatever the hell it's called! It's not the fact that I hate big cities, I mean, I lived in NYC, how big can you get? But it's the fact that she knew this move would piss me off. Being away from the 'hood I grew up in, the people I knew, the school I went to, it just-pisses me off to no extent! But, the upside is that, I have a new city to protect as Blaze, the pyromaniac super heroine, on top of that, I might even get to meet some members of the Justice League! But here I am in a car with half of my shit in it, driving with my grandmother to our new house, yay.

"Grams, where are we? Are you sure that you didn't get us lost or something, knowing you, you'd probably get us lost even with a GPS." I said. "Quit your complaining bambina, we're here!" she said. "Great." I muttered. Luckily, summer had just started and I wouldn't be starting school in at least a good two months, great time to start exploring Star City. "Get out bambina, we're here, and you're going to help me unpack." I heard Grams say. "Alright, and stop calling a child, I'm sixteen for crying out loud!" I said in my Bronx accent. "And make sure you don't drop anything or I'll have your head!" "ALRIGHT!" I said picking up a box that said _kitchen_ on the label.

After I unpacked all the kitchen utensils, I decided to unpack the box for my room. Making sure that my door was closed I began to unpack my superhero costume, even though my grandmother found about my…um…powers and crime fighting last month it still was creeping me out that she knew. By the time I finished unpacking (yet again) it was around 9:00 pm. Sighing I went downstairs to check on my grandmother who has just finished unpacking also (How many boxes we had is a mystery). "Grams, I think that I'll go out for a while, is that alright by you?" "I don't think that would be wise bambina." She says. "Please nonna! I'll be super carful! I mean, I am a superhero after all! Per favore!"

"Alright, alright bambina, I think I can trust you, miele. Go on, you can go, just, be careful, ok?" "Ok, bye nonna, ti amo!" I said hugging her. Even though we act so mean to each other, we still love each other, I mean, she is all I have, and I'm all she has. When Grams adopted me, she showed no love to me, but we both grew on each other over the course of six years. I sometimes see the 'No Love' act here and there, but it's all fun, our personality's just clash sometimes, that's all. So I went upstairs to my room to change into my costume and out the window I went.

I began jumping from roof to roof with the stealth of a ninja, and I stopped at the top of a shopping building. Nothing so far. "Well this city is boring, no action at all." I said that too soon when the sound of an alarm went off in the distance. I took off to the sound and it leads me to an abandoned warehouse off the coast of the sea where there was a boat positioned there. I hop down to get a closer look to find men loading smuggled drugs into the boat resting outside. "Sweet, action on the first day!" I whispered.

And the mastermind behind all this was Brick. I was about to go into action, when- "Hey boys, I think we have a little rat watching us." He says grinning. "Shit." I come out my hiding spot. "Heey, I was just about to leave and, umm, yea, peace out!" One armed bozo blocks my escape route. "What do we have here, a little defenseless girl." Brick says smirking. "I'm a little girl that can do this!" I ignite my flames and torch one of their cargo holds and watch it burn. "Get her!" I do a backflip and a roundhouse kick the henchmen's to the ground.

"Grr, if I have to do things right I have to do them myself!" Brick decides to go mano a mano against me. I tried to punch him, but he caught my fist with ease, so I used my leg to try and knock him upside the head, he caught that with ease also. "Girly, you think that you can fool me? Ha, child's play." With that he threw me into the wall. "Ow, damn." I said rubbing my head. I looked up to see Brick closing in on me with rubble, so I threw a fire ball at him, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing. Suddenly a Sonic Screech was heard and the man fell to his feet with a thud and in the distance police sirens were heard.

"Hey, are you alright?" a woman asked. "Oh, me, I'm fine thanks Black Canary." I paused, wait, did I just say Black Canary? "Holy crap, y-your Black Canary! Oh my gosh! I'm in the presence of THE Black Canary!" I squealed. "Alright, calm down," she said laughing. "I have to ask, what are you doing here? Your just a kid, you can't be out this late, it's too dangerous for you." She says frowning. "I know, I know I'm sorry, I just had to do a little exploring of my own since I'm new in town. Hi, I'm Blaze."

"Guessing by your name you did that?" Pointing to the flames flowing wildly. "Sorry 'bout that!" I grinned sheepishly, I raised my hand and the flames slowly fanned down. "Impressive." "Uh, yeah, born pyro actually, I can control, create and disperse fire." I said looking down at my feet blushing. "I saw your moves, also very impressive, almost ninja-like." I blushed even more at the words my favorite super heroine was saying to me. To me! Wow! "Well, I do need lots more work on my moves, maybe you could…" "Be your mentor, maybe, I'll think about it, until we meet again Blaze, now go home, it's late." She said as she sped off on her motorcycle. "Alright, bye!" Holy shit, I can't believe I met THE Black Canary; nonna isn't going to believe this! With that, I jumped rooftop to rooftop back home.

**Roman: Well, I hope that this chapter was alright, please send good feedback people! Please and thank you!**


	3. What! You can't do that!

**Roman: Hey people! I got my First reviewer! Thank you so much YJ-Lover for the encouragement! And Merry Christmas to everyone! Well here's the new chapter! I only own Shyla Rose and any other OC to follow; unfortunately I do not own Young Justice. **

**Chap. 2 What! You can't do that!**

I reached home around 12:15, just as I walked into the kitchen the lights flicked on. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Grams says looking pretty pissed. "Um, 10:30?" I say. "Not even close, what were you thinking! You could have been kidnapped!" "But I'm here aren't I? I can take care of myself!" "Don't you raise your voice to me bambina!" "I'm not! You're the one raising your voice! You really think that I'm off at night doing the stuff that _they_ did? Get real!" I screamed in my Bronx accent. Suddenly a hand connected with the left side of my face, I look up at my grandmother. "Go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. And I forbid you to go out at night dressed at Blaze." She instructed. "You can't do that!" I cried. "I just did, now go." From the corner of my eye, I can see a tear slide down Grams' face.

I went up to my room crying and never came back down for the rest of the night. The next morning I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got ready for the day in black capris dance pants with a fiery red shirt. I brushed out my slightly wavy red hair with black tips and made my way downstairs. When I reached downstairs, I found my grandmother on the couch. "Hey, Nonna, about earlier, I was out of hand and I'm really sorry about what I said." "I should be apologizing miele, I was out of hand. Come here." I came to sit next to her on the couch. "I'm going to tell you more about your parents because you are old enough to know more about them." She said.

"_Your parents were scientists working at Cadmus Labs down in Washington, DC. While your mother was pregnant with you, she and your father were experimenting with, what 'supposedly' was Phoenix DNA. Somehow your mother spilled some of the DNA on her stomach with you in it. It burned her and went straight through her skin. Your father treated her and everything went to normal. But what they didn't know was that the DNA was passed on to you. When you were born, everything was normal, until you tuned 8, you discovered your powers." _

"Wait, you knew about my powers, even before I told you about them? Merda!" I said stunned. "Language. And yes precisely." She explained. "How come I don't recall anything?" "You passed out the first time you used your powers. As I was saying." _When you tuned 10, you were caught by your father and mother, and they wanted to experiment on you, so one way to do that was to knock you out. But with the beatings you just flamed out and torched everything."_

"Shi-I mean shoot. How do you know all this, Nonna?" I questioned. "Well, I didn't want to say this, but, I was a super heroine just like you are now." She said chuckling. "Really, that's bull; you're just screwing with me, right. Right?" "I'm afraid not, I was the super heroine Angelo." I think I just died a little inside. "I-I whaa? Seriously, like for real? This week just keeps getting better and better!" "What do mean by that?" "Last night I met Black Canary!" "Ah, I haven't seen her in a long time." She said.

"Wow, my life has just gotten at least 50 times cooler! But, hey, I wanted to ask you, why did you move us from NY?" I asked. "All in due time bambina, all in due time." "Alrighty then, can I go to the mall? I really want to look around the city." I said jumping up. "Fine," I started up the stairs just as she said "And I already know that you're going to take your costume with you, so it's fine by me, as long as you're safe." _Dang, she's good. _"Wait, that means that you just revoked my grounding! Oh Happy Days are back!" I said running up the stairs and shoving my costume into my backpack.

It took me 15 minutes to get to the mall by bus, not bad by my standards. I started to look around at the stores, Forever 21, D-tox, Limite and more (some stores that we have in Quebec.) After walking around the mall, I stopped for a bite to eat. Just as I was about to eat, an explosion caught me off guard. Tons of screaming people ran by, so I went to a nearby closed off corner to change into my costume. I start sneaking around in the shadows, and there I see a man with jet black hair and gothic clothing. _Whoa, looks like this guy just came from a cult ceremony. _"Come out child, I can sense you." He said in a deep voice. _Seriously, I got to be stealthier!_

"Who are you? And why are you terrorizing people?" I said trying not to show any fear to the gothic man. He just stared at me, so I went in for a fireball attack. He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind me. "Predictable attacks. Very weak." He then knocked to side like I was a fly. But just soon as I got up, an arrow flew by and exploded. "Merda!" I swore. I looked up to see Green Arrow and Black Canary fighting the Goth, but failing miserably. I decided to help them out by creating a circle of fire around the man. "Hm, you still have some fight left in you, until we meet again, child." He says as he disperses into black mist. "Well, that was weird." Green Arrow said sheathing his arrow back into its quiver.

"Big time, he just appeared and disappeared." I said. "And who might you be?" He said looking me cautiously as I took my backpack and followed them to the mall's roof. "Her name is Blaze. I met her the other night, Blaze, can you tone down the fire." Black Canary asked. "Sure." I calmed down the fire and they dispersed slowly. "Cool trick." Green Arrow said in surprise. "Born Pyro. So, Black Canary, are you gonna take me up on my offer, cuz I'm really getting tired of slamming into walls here." I said rubbing my neck in pain. "Alright, just because I feel your pain." She said smiling at you. "Yes! Best week EVER!" "Don't count on it kiddo, training with Canary is gonna be hell to work with. But, you didn't hear it from me." He says jokingly.

We started laughing, but the glare that was radiating off of Black Canary silenced us. "Ahem, well if you ladies will excuse me I have to report back to the Hall of Justice about this incident." With that Green Arrow left us alone. "So, I gotta ask you a question before we start. You know my grandmother, Florence Blanco. The Angelo, right?" I whispered the last part. "Yes, I never knew that she had a granddaughter, but I guess here we are." She replied. "Alright then, what's step one to becoming your protégé?" I looked up to her smiling. "Concentration and focus." "Alright, that doesn't seem too difficult." I should have taken Green Arrow's advice.

**Roman: Looks like there's a new villain out! Very creepy sounding dude! And I'm not really sure if I portrayed Green Arrow's character very well cuz I know that he has good humor, so I wanted to do something like that, oh well at least I tried. The whole time I was writing I was listening to Roman in Moscow by Nicki Minaj, that's how I got the argument part of the story down. Anyways, please review and gimme any hints or suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated!**

**~Love from this Dungeon Dragon! 3**


	4. Dayum, I think I just became crippled!

**Roman: Imma so happy! 2 reviews in two days! Hey, reviews mean a lot to me, whether they 500 or just 2, it's the thought that counts! So thank you YJ-Lover and MaraBella15! Anyways, this chapter Shyla is in the works of becoming Black Canary's protégé, and more will be revealed about the creepy Goth dude. So please enjoy this next installment. **

**Chap. 3 Dayum, I think I just became crippled**

"Seriously, I knew I should have taken Green Arrow's advice, screw that, I should have taken his warning!" I said dodging a punch from Black Canary. "Blaze focus!" she scolded. "I am!" Right when I said that she kicked my feet out from under me. "Ow!" "You should concentrate more on the opponent's moves, not on the opponent's conversation." She said helping me up. It's been at least a good three weeks since I've been training with Black Canary, and I've gotten better in hand-to-hand combat. The only downside is that after every session, I end up on my ass. And being her sidekick- I mean protégé has its perks too. She takes me crime fighting with her around town, with permission from Nonna of course and plus a full time membership at the Hall of Justice!

"Dinah, can we take a break, I think I just became crippled." I said rubbing my bruised shoulder. "Fine, take five Shyla." She said picking up her water bottle. "So, what's it like being part of the Justice League?" I ask. "Very eventful." She explained. "And a lot of work." We both look up to see Green Arrow and his ex-protégé, Speedy- I mean Red Arrow. "Hi Ollie! And I can tell, my bruises have bruises." I said. "Well, sorry for interrupting, but The League has a meeting to attend, so I'll leave you here to train with Red Arrow." Green Arrow says walking away with Black Canary. "So, what's up, I'm Blaze, but my real name is Shyla Rose." Silence. _Not much of a talker is he?_ "I can't believe I'm stuck here babysitting a little kid. What are you? Like 15?" He said irritated. "16 and nice to meet you too." I muttered under my breath sadly. "Sorry, Oliver didn't tell me that I was going to be stuck here babysitting. I'm Roy by the way." Roy said apologetically.

"Eh, it's cool. Wanna help me train? At least we won't be bored." "Sure, maybe we should make it more interesting; no holding back, show me your full power." "Sure, but you're gonna regret it." I said in a sing-song voice. We went into another part of the Hall, where the members would use their powers to practice. We got into our fighting positions. "Ready? Go!" Roy said. Red Arrow shot an arrow at me and I swiftly dodged it. See, training sessions come in handy! I generated some fire in my hands and shot it at him; he also dodged and shot another arrow. That caught me off guard and I was plastered to the ground with polyurethane foam. "Man, this is disgustoso! Merda!" I yelled in in Italian while Roy chuckled at my predicament. "You know, I'd never thought that you were Italian, but the profanity proves it." "Ha ha, real funny, idiota." I said throwing some foam at him. "Hey! Watch it!"

There we had an epic foam fight; it was all fun and games until Black Canary walked in. "Oh shit! He/She did it!" We both said pausing. "Both of you clean this mess up right now!" She said screeching. "Yes Ma'am!" We both started to clean the foam infested training area. "You know Roy, even though we met each other like an hour ago, we already have a brother/sister relationship." "Yeah, and I can tell that you're going to be a pain in the ass of a sister, Shyla." "Oh likewise, bro." I said grinning up at him and we spent the rest of that time cleaning the foam from the room.

The next day, Black Canary and I were out patrolling the city. "Blaze, I've been wondering, there is a new team that The Justice League has created they're called Young Justice, and I was wondering if you would like to be part of it?" she said not taking her eyes off of the road. "Would I still be working with you? Who are the members? What kind of team is it?" I questioned. "Occasionally, you'll see, and the team is only meant for recon missions and surveillance missions. Would you still be interested?" "Well, if its missions where I get to kick more asses then I'm in! When do I start?" I said looking up at her in awe.

"Well, I already confirmed it with Batman that you will be part of the team and you'll meet them later today. So I'm going to let you go home and freshen yourself up." If I could have seen my face at that moment I'd taken a picture and put it in a scrapbook; _Best summer of MY life!_ So, when I got home my Grams was waiting for me on the couch. "Bambina, sit down, I have something to discuss with you." She says frowning. "Yeah, Nonna, what's up?" I said plopping down on the couch. "I had a vision about someone that you fought, a few weeks ago. He was a man with black hair and dressed in gothic attire." "Yeah, that's creepy Goth dude. What about him, got any info on him?" I ask intrigued. "Do not interact with him; he is someone willing to kill you. He knows who you are, what you are. And he's willing to stop at nothing to make sure you cease to exist." She says frightened.

"But, who is he? What does he want with me? How do you know him?" I ask exasperated. "I cannot tell you much bambina, I can only tell you this, and his name is Demone." "Devil… Creepy. I promise Nonna, I'll be careful, and besides I sure that The League can help if there's any problem. Alright? And tonight I'm going with Dinah to meet my new team that I'm in. They're called Young Justice. Is that fine by you?" "Si, bambina, promise that you'll call?" "Si Nonna. Now I have to go and freshen up, I'll see you later, or if I'm staying somewhere then I call you, ciao." I said kissing her on her cheek.

I took 40 minutes to freshen up and get ready in my costume to meet the team, I later met Black Canary around 7:30 and we took off. 15 minutes in the ride Black Canary turned into a corner with a phone booth and stopped the engine. "Alright, were here." She said hopping off of her motorcycle. "Ha, are you screwing with me, right?" I said laughing. "No, I'm not; now get out of the motorcycle." I sighed and hopped out of the motorcycle as she walked up to the phone booth. "Alright, you see this; this is what is going to teleport you to the base and back home." She stepped into the booth and disappeared. _Holy shit, what just happened? She better have not gotten probed or something!_ I decided to walk into the booth, holding my breath I closed the door and suddenly I was transported to some cavern-type base.

"See, that wasn't too bad, you big chicken." I see Black Canary chuckling at me. So I glared at her. "Alright, now follow me." From there she leads me to a huge meeting room where there was the protégés of the most famous League members; Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy and Zatanna. As I look around, I see Batman, THE Batman! "Team, this is Black Canary's protégé, Blaze. She will be part of this team as you do recon and etc... So make her feel welcomed." He says walking away with Black Canary and that left me with the team, awkward. "Um, hi everyone I hope to be a great asset to the team." I say shyly and nervously. "Don't worry; you'll be a great asset! I'm Kid Flash by the way." He says smiling, but is pulled away. "Wally, let the girl breathe, hi, I'm Artemis, that's Zatanna, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad." She says shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you guys." I say smiling at the warmer greeting from Artemis. "We are very excited that you have joined our team Blaze." Aqualad added "And I'm really glad that there is another girl on the team, I baked you some cookies! Follow me!" She said dragging me to the kitchen with her. I've got a feeling that I'm gonna like this team very much.

**Roman: Well there you go! Another installment finished people! From having an EPIC foam fight with Roy your 'PITA' of a brother to finding you who the hell the creepy Goth dude is and to eating cookies with Megan! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if most of this seemed rushed, really sorry! The whole time I was writing this I was watching the Hangover. That's where I got the fun side from. Anyways, reviews and suggestions are always welcomed! **

**~Love Roman~ a.k.a Dungeon Dragon :D**

**Remember; what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, except for Herpes, that shit comes back! XD Sorry just HAD to put that there! :D**


	5. The Flames of Hell

**Roman: Hello my Dungeon Dragons, Roman's back with another installment of Ignite the Flames of Love! I'm so happy that I'm getting more reviews from people! In this chapter there will be action and slowly we shall progress into the matters at hand. So please enjoy this chapter! ~ Rah Rah! **

**Chap. 4 Flames of Hell**

I followed Miss Martian into the kitchen as she telepathically opened the oven and took out the cookies. "Here, try one!" She says handing me the plate. "Mmm, these are so sweet! Thanks Miss Martian!" I said mouth full of chocolate cookies. "Oh, call me Megan, that's my human name." "Since we are giving out our secret info, mine's Wally." Wally said walking in with everyone and grabbing a cookie. "My name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur." He said looking at me smiling. So I smiled back. "Mine's Connor." "My name's Robin, just so you know." He said flirtatiously. "Yeah, Batman doesn't want Boy Wonder here to tell us his real name." Wally said grinning. "Ha, ha, very funny." Robin said walking to another part of the room. "Mine is just Artemis." "And mine is just Zatanna." "Mine is Shyla, Shyla Rose." I said. "Wait, Rose, like the drink?" Wally asked. "Yes, like the drink." I said laughing.

"You certainly have an accent, where are you from Shyla?" Kaldur asks. "Well, I'm from Bronx, New York. My accent is 'out there' ain't it?" "No, well, kinda." Everyone replies laughing. "So what's your power Shyla?" Zatanna asks. "Well, instead of telling you guys, how 'bout I show you. Do you guys have a training room I can use, better yet something outside?" "Yeah, sure." Robin says leading us into an outdoor training field. I take a deep breath and ignite the flames around my hands and shoot all the targets, not missing a single one. As I calm down the flames with my hands, I turn to everyone to see everyone with their jaws dropped. "And that's my power!" I said smiling. A chorus of "Sweet!" "Awesome!" and "Cool!" were heard. We started to walk back into the base when a hologram screen of Batman popped up.

"Team, I need you to report to the meeting room for mission debriefing." "_Mission, already! Oh man, I'm so nervous! Merda!" I said. "Don't worry Shyla; I'm sure that you'll do fine on your first mission." A familiar voice said. "Whaa? Megan, is that you?" I said startled. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, just wanted to give you words of encouragement." She said sadly. "No, it's alright, thanks though." I said smiling at her. _As we walked into the debriefing room Batman began his explanations. "Off the coast of the Bahamas, there is a small undetected island, and The League has speculation of gang activity in progress, you are to investigate and to report back here if anything is amiss. You will leave immediately to discuss your plan of action. Batman out." And the hologram disappeared.

We all piled into the Bio Ship and began discussing our plan. "Alright, Robin, do you have any information on any activity that has been apparent in the area?" Aqualad asks. "Nothing, not even the smallest thing. But there is a force field blocking this area." Robin says fiddling with his 'glove computer'. "Alright, Miss Martian, can you disperse this force field just long enough that we can pass though?" Aqualad asks. "Sure, I'll try." She then begins her mind thing and forces the field open to let us pass through unseen and silently. We then land on the small island and hop out of the ship. "We are to split up into groups of two and scout out this island. We are to keep in touch. Miss Martian, link us up." Aqualad instructs. _"Is everyone linked?" She asks. _A chorus of yes' were heard in my mind. "Teams of two shall be; Artemis and Zatanna, Robin and Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian, and lastly Blaze and I. Alright, everyone, move out." And with that we were gone in separate ways.

Aqualad and I were walking through the dense jungle. "So, what are we supposed to be lookin' for anyways?" I ask walking over roots. "We are looking for anything suspicious. Do you see anything yet Blaze? Blaze?" He says looking for me. "Up here! Does this look suspicious to you?" I say pointing something out in the distance. Aqualad jumps up on the branch. "Yes, precisely. Good work." He says smiling. "T-thanks." I said blushing. Damn this stupid shyness complex, I mean, Aqualad is very handsome, possibly cute- wait, what! This isn't the time to be love-struck; it's the time to get serious. _"Everyone, report to my coordinates, we have located something out in the distance." He instructs. "Right." Everyone replied. _When everyone arrived, we began a look out on an old warehouse. "Superboy, what can you see?" Aqualad asks. "Bunch of armed bozos at the door, and the boss in the cubicle at the top." "Perfect. How are we gonna get in?" Zatanna asks. "Like this." Robin says grinning. Next I knew, we were sneaking in through the back entrance of the building and there our plan was made.

"_Alright, is everyone in position?" I ask. "Yes." "Yup." "You know it beautiful." "Yeah." "Definitely." "Totally." "Oh yeah." "Good, Robin, let's go." I say. _Robin and I made our way stealthily and unseen through the warehouse to get up to the main control box. Inside there was the man with the jet black hair! Demone! Well he looked as cultic as ever. _"Hey, Blaze, you seem, distraught. Is everything alright?" Robin asks. "No, I'm alright, let's just get this done." I say a bit nervously. _We both hid as Demone left the room. Robin plugs in his glove computer and begins deciphering the inscriptions on the database. "Hey Rob, are you getting through?" Kid Flash asks. "I can't get through anything, the inscription on this thing is impossible!" He answers. "That's because it is in Old Italian, children."

There we both look up to see _him_. Demone. "Robin, go and alert everyone, now!" I shout. "What! But, what about you?" he asks. "Go, I'll be fine, kiddo. And besides, I'm taking it that he already alerted his bozos about us anyways." Robin nods his head and jumps out of the window to join everyone else in their fight. "So, terrorizing people wasn't just enough, eh?" I say. "Child, you don't know the real meaning of terrorize." Demone says attacking me. I begin dodging and counter attacking him. "You have gotten better, child. But I'm afraid that the flames of Hell have not awoken the beast deep inside you." "What? What do you mean?" "You already know my name child, or in other words Demone. And I am here to take back what is mine!" I dodge his attacks while throwing fireballs at him, but he caught my arm and threw me out the window, and crates broke my fall.

"Maledizione." I swore in Italian. Then Demone reappeared before me and picked me up by the front of my shirt. "Phoenix non si levera, mai." He whispered in Italian. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" I said igniting fire in his face, partially burning him and dropping me to the floor. My hair had slowly turned black. "You will regret that child! The Phoenix shall never rise! Never!" Demone said tuning into black mist and slowly dissipating. I hit the floor panting and my hair slowly turned back to red. "Blaze! Blaze, are you alright?" Aqualad said running up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, I'm fine, I just need some rest." I said passing out. That's all I remembered that night.

**Roman: Well, that was creepy, Demone. Anyways, please let me know what you think about this chapter and I'll respond back! I'm really trying to make Shyla and Kaldur's relationship bloom a little more, y'know, for more effect and stuff. Well more chapters are going to be produced soon, so please check back in to read more of Ignite the Flames of Love! More reviews would be appreciated!**

**Much love, ~Roman~ a.k.a your friendly Dungeon Dragon Rah Rah! :D**


	6. Vision of the Phoenix

**Roman: I really want to thank MaraBella15, Mick Jagger223, Cheri' Amor 22889, SuzyShameless446553, PokkerFacedJake and jazzabell22222299990 for commenting and for following my story so far! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my story so far. Anyways, in this next chapter, we are going to get deeper into Shyla's past and understand why Demone is after her. Please enjoy! ~Rah Rah! :D**

**Chap. 5 Vision of the Phoenix and a lizard with wings, great, my summer can't get any better.**

I slowly woke up from my slumber to the soundsnothing. Absolutely nothing. "H-Hello, is anyone there? Can anybody hear me? Where am I?" I shouted in the empty space. _"You are in my mind child. And as for my identity, I am Fenice, or as you address me as Phoenix. And who might you be child?" _"M-Me, my name is Shyla Rose. Why am I in your mind, how _did _I get into your mind?" _"When you overused my power and collapsed. You slowly entered my mind." _"How are you even inside me?" _"Well you certainly have many questions; to answer this I shall show you my memory." He said chuckling. "You were born to the Italian god of fire, Volcanus and an African-American woman named Mariah, she passed on while giving birth to you. He prophesized that you were one of many to save your world when the time came, and presented you with me as the protector of your powers. In his prophesy, he foretold that a man by the name of Demone, is here to destroy my power and render you defenseless against him, so that your uncontrolled powers can destroy the world and hence the apocalypse would commence." _

"So the story that my grandmother told me was a-a lie?" I yelled angrily. _"She only wished to protect you child, for she is your angelic keeper. She put that false fact into your mind so that she can ease you and calm you, not to derail you from the truth." _He said calmly. "So, wait, lemme get this straight, I'm a freakin demi-goddess who is supposed to save the world when the bad guy loses his shit and tries to kill you, in which, pardon my French, fucks up my powers and destroys everyone on this planet creating the apocalypse?" I say incredulously. _"Why, yes, precisely." _He says matter-of-factly. "How can my summer get any fucked up?" I say shaking my head. _"Do not fret child, I will be here to protect you, always." _He says as his voice fades away. "Wait, where are you going? Come back!" I felt someone shaking me and I slowly open my eyes to see Megan. "Oh my gosh, Shyla are you alright, you gave us a scare." She says worriedly. "No, I'm alright Megan. Really. Ugh, how long was I out for?" I said propping myself up shakily. "You were out for about 2 days. Here have a cookie, I know how much you like them." She said smiling. "Thanks Megan."

"Umm, Shyla, what's that, under the covers?" "Whaa?" I looked at the spot and slowly pulled the covers off to reveal a cute little red bird. Well, it looked more like a dragon, but it had feathers like a bird. It then hopped on my lap and began purring. "Aww, he's so cute! What's his name?" She said eyes shimmering. "Uh… his name is… uh… Ceneri! Yea, his name is Ceneri. It's Italian for ashes." He then hopped on her lap and nuzzled the side of her neck. "So, where's everyone? Are they still here?" I asked. "Yeah, they are, we all took shifts to look after you. Kaldur was first." I blushed at that last part, why do I do that? Sigh, damn my boy-crazed mind, but hey, can't blame me, I'm a girl.

"Alrighty then, well just let me get dressed and I'll meet you after." With that she nodded set Ceneri on my bed and left. I quickly got up and took a shower, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair out of its bun. _"By the way, Shyla, Black Canary stopped by and left you some clothes and some shoes. They're in a backpack in the closet!" _Megan's voice rang in my head. _"Thanks Megan!" _I answered happily looking the bag. So I looked at Ceneri on the bed; "How did you get here?" _"Child, it is me, Phoenix. I told you before; I will always be here to protect you. This is my 'outside form' it is my natural earth form body, for I cannot show you my true form." _His voice rang in my head. "Sweet, I have a pet! Hey Ceneri, what do you think would look best, this shirt, or this blouse?" He looked at me and cocked his head. "Right, the black shirt looks best." _"By the way, I am NOT a pet!" he exclaimed. _So I threw that on, grabbed Ceneri and made my way out my new room at the Base.

"Hey guys!" I said. I was epically tackled by Robin and Wally when I walked into the room. "Guys, I appreciate the hug, but, my lungs would also appreciate it if you gave them air." I said out of breath. "Sorry." They said in unison letting you go. "It's 'aight guys." I said smiling. "Shyla, how are you feeling?" Kaldur said piping up. "Eh, so-so, but never better." "What's that?" Connor asks pointing at Ceneri. "Oh, that's my pet, Ceneri. Be kinda careful, he's kinda crabby right now." I said. "Oh please, how crabby can he be? What's up little guy?" Wally joked. Ceneri growled and blew fire out of his mouth. "Whoa!" Wally said jumping back. "Wow, and you thought that Artemis was scary, Artemis' got nothing on this dragon!" Robin laughed. Ceneri looked at Wally and let out some steam from his nose. "Duude! Not cool!" Wally said in pouting. Everyone broke out laughing and everyone went back to what they were doing before I came into the room.

"Shyla, may I have a word with you?" Kaldur politely asked. "Yeah, sure." I said following him. "I must apologise to have endangered you on your first mission. And as leader of this team, I am very sorry." He says putting a hand on his chest and one hand on my shoulder. "No, no it's alright Kaldur, I'm tough girl, you think one bad guy is gonna get me down? Please. I'm not out that easily." I said winking at him. "A-Are you certain?" he said with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Yup, I'm a tough girl; I can take care of myself." I said turning away blushing. Just as I was turning Ceneri flew in and I accidentally trip over him. "And obviously I cannot take care of a lizard with wings." I say sarcastically. "Sorry, Wolf here was chasing him." Connor said apologetically holding Wolf back. "Eh, its fine and I never knew you had a wolf." I said glaring at Ceneri and he just pretended like he didn't do shit, sneaky-scaled bastard. Kaldur helped me up from the ground. I sighed and picked up my 'devil lizard' and we went into the next room.

"Hey Shyla, how are you feeling?" Artemis said when I walked in; she probably just came in a few minutes ago. "I'm much feeling better." I said. "Cool- and oh my god what is THAT?" She said. "I believe that 'that' is an animal." Wally retorted. "Not Wolf you asshole, THAT!" she exclaimed pointing at Ceneri. "Oh, that's Ceneri, he's my 'pet' if you'll believe that." I said jokingly. Ceneri jumps up on Artemis' lap and nuzzles her neck purring. "He's cute." Artemis says petting him. "Psh, no he's not, he's evil!" Wally exclaims. "No, you're just mad cuz he's getting all the girls attention." Robin says grinning. "That and the fact that he almost torched you." Zatanna adds. "Man!" Wally says pouting. Robin and Zatanna high-fived each other. "Well, at least we have another attack 'dog' to use." I said giggling. "And he can be my secret weapon against the Wall-Man himself." Artemis says evilly. "Hey what are you- NO!" Wally said zooming out of the room with Ceneri after him. We all stood there laughing at the epicness that is the Wall-Man. That night we all chilled and got to know each other more, we found out that, being part-time superheroes, we still were regular, crazy and epic teenagers.

**Roman: Well, I decided to just have fun with this chapter, but I still showed the seriousness behind Shyla's past. And also more of Shyla's attitude towards things. Ha, I freaking love Ceneri, he's too funny. I also the convo with Kaldur was really cute and it really shows that he cares for her, I'm gonna try to make more of that happen in the next chapter, y'know, step by step. Anyways, I still would love to know what you think of this chapter or of the whole story! So please check back in to read more of Ignite the Flames of Love! Again, more reviews would be highly appreciated!**

**Much Love ~Roman~ a.k.a your friendly Dungeon Dragon! Rah Rah! :D**


	7. Cheers to the freakin' summer!

**Roman: Well, Happy New Year my Dungeon Dragons! It's Roman here again with another chapter of Ignite the Flames of Love! To all the people who I thanked in my last chapter, thank you for adding my story to your faves and me as one of your fave authors! And special thanks to shisumi12 for more encouragement on this story! Alright, in this chapter we are gonna leave some of the 'Demone' fiasco behind and have fun at an amusement park with the team. So please enjoy! ~Rah Rah! :D**

**Chap. 6 Cheers to the freakin' summer!**

Today, I woke to the sounds of whining from Ceneri. "What is it boy? Ya hungry? Come on; let's get you something to eat." I said getting up from my bed. After being out for two days, being home felt great. And after getting the true story from my 'grandmother', everything made sense to me and she even approved of me keeping Ceneri in the house. Just as long that he doesn't burn the house down. Psh, that's one promise I can't keep. So after I fed the little dragon, I went to check my cellphone. _Hey, Shy Shy, it's Artemis, ya wanna go to tha amusement park 2day? Cuz we got time off from Bats, so u up for it?_ I pondered over the idea. "Hey, Nonna, can I go to the amusement park with everyone?" I yelled. "Si bambina, just don't get into trouble!" She called down. "Don't worry I'll be with the team!" _Sure, meet u at the base brooskii :P. _I texted back. _Great, see u there!_ She replied back.

I ate something and then decided to do my morning routine. I got dressed wearing black capris with my signature red shirt with the emblem of fire on it and some black and white converse. Since I had no transportation, I decided to text Roy. _Yo, Roy ma boy! What it do? :D_ I texted. _I know that smiley face, what do u want now pipsqueak?_ He replied. _Can u give me a ride to my zeta beam booth? Pweeze with a cherry on top! ^.^_ I answered. _Fine kiddo, meet me outside._ He answered. _Will do!_ I replied. I packed my bag and stuffed Ceneri in it as well. Three minutes later, Roy picked me up and off we went. "So, why was it so important that you asked me to pick you and your dragon up and drop you off at your zeta beam?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Oh, the team and I are going to the amusement park for the day, and I'm leaving Ceneri to chill with Wolf." I say smiling like an idiot. "You're an idiot, you know that?" He says plainly. "Nope, I'm a boss! And you're the best big brother ever! Love you!" I say hugging him as he pulled over next to the phone booth. "I love you too Shy. Now, get out of my car." "Like I said, best big brother ever." I said sarcastically. We said our goodbyes and I stepped inside the booth and transported myself to the base. "Hey, what's up guys!" I say happily. "Shyla! I'm so happy to see you! And you too Ceneri!" Megan says hugging me and Ceneri. "Whoa, what's with the extra bubbliness today? You and Connor going out on your first date today?"

"Um, well, kinda." She said looking down at her feet blushing. *Insert super long gasp here* You see, since I joined the team a week ago, me and Megan have become best friends, and I have been kinda teasing her and asking her when was Supey going to ask her on a date. "Ugh, finally! I thought I was gonna have to kidnap you both and force you two on a date." I said in relief. "Hello ladies are we ready to go to the amusement park!" Wally said running in. "Yes we are Wallace, now please, if you will, shut up. If you don't I'll sick Ceneri on you." Artemis said walking in. "Ha, as if you can, besides, he's not even here!" He said laughing. Ceneri jumps out of my backpack and growls at Wally and he then hides behind Connor as he walks into the room.

"Poor Kid, getting owned by a dragon. Now that's just sad." Robin says laughing. "He really just doesn't like him." Zatanna laughs. "Can we leave now; I really want to get on the big rides before there's a line up." I said impatiently. "Yes, let us leave now." Kaldur says walking in also. So, we geared up and left the base to go to Happy Harbor Amusement Park on the other side of town. When we got there, the first ride we went on was called 'The Boomerang'. Let me tell you BEST ride of life! "Alrighty, where to next?" Zatanna asks. Right when I was about to answer everyone began talking at once. So, what's the best thing to do? Get up on a table and try to get their attention. "Guys." No answer. "Guys!" *Whistles* "Hey, why don't we just split up and then meet back here at the end of the day, it make it easier for us to cover the whole park that way." I said. A chorus of "Sure!" and "Great idea!" were heard.

So here were the pairs; Robin and Zatanna, Megan and Connor (so cute!), Artemis and Wally (bad feeling about this one) and last but not least, Kaldur and myself. And with that, we went into separate ways in the park. "So, Kaldur, where are you from, since you're the only person that I don't know anything about." I ask. "I am from Atlantis, if must put it so lightly." "That's so cool! Is really like the storybooks?" "More beautiful than the storybooks." He answers smiling. "Do you always smile whenever I'm around you?" I question blushing. "What do you mean?" "I mean- never mind, hey let's go on this ride!" I said quickly changing the subject. _Wow, I am such a pussy! Why can't I talk to him like half of a regular person? Maledizione. Wait, why am I even thinking this! Bad Shyla, bad!_ "Shyla? Shyla?" Kaldur asks.

"Hm, oh, sorry, I kinda just zoned out didn't I? Really sorry." I said apologizing. "That is quite alright." When we got off the ride, we then went to a game stand where Megan and Connor were just sitting down and chilling. "Hey guys, how's your date going?" I said sitting down on the bench. "G-Great! So, how are you guys?" She asks. "We are well. Did you both finish your day just now?" Kaldur asks. "Yeah, we're just waiting for everyone else." Connor says. "Hey, I have an idea, since we are waiting for everyone else to come, why don't we play at the game stand? Winner gets to keep the stuffed animal." I say. Everyone agreed and we played a game of basketball. "Alright, get ready, get set, GO!" The man at the stand said. We began shooting the basketballs at the hoops, well; Megan and I were failing EPICALLY, but the boys were doing WAY better than we were and eventually they won the game.

"Alright gentlemen, pick which stuffed animal you want." The game stand man said. "Well, what do you girls want?" Connor asks us. "Um, well, okay, I'd like the bunny." Megan replied. "I'd love the cat." I replied. "Here you go little ladies." The man said handing us our stuffed animals. "Thank you, Connor!" Megan said kissing him on his lips. "Thank you so much Kaldur, I love my stuffy!" I said kissing him on the cheek. He blushed at the sweet gesture. "I am glad that you like it." He said shyly. "Hey guys, how did the rest of your day go?" Artemis asks walking up to us. "Great, look what the boys won us!" Megan said happily holding up her stuffed animal. "Cute, we got one too!" Zatanna said. "Well, this seems like the best summer weekend ever!" I said happily. Right when I said that, the song 'Cheers' (I drink to that) by Rihanna came on and we all started to sing along to the music.

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend_

_I drink to that, yeah, yeah_

_Oh let the Jameson sink in_

_I drink to that, yeah, yeah_

_Don't let the bastards get you down_

_Turn it around with another round_

_There is a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I drink to that_

**Roman: Well, this was a feel cool chapter my Dungeon Dragons. This time, I'm so happy that I showed more of the love development between Shyla and Kaldur. That part with the stuffed animal was too cute! This is by far my best chapter ever! *Wipes tears away from eyes* I'm so proud of myself! Oh, and all credits go to Rihanna for making the song Cheers (I drink to that). The next chapter, we back down to business with the major bad guy and more. So please check back in to read more of Ignite the Flames of Love! Again more reviews and comments would be highly appreciated!**

**Much Love~ Roman~ a.k.a your friendly Dungeon Dragon ~Rah Rah! :D**


	8. Hell's Angel Part One

**Roman: Hello my Dungeon Dragons, Roman's BACK! Sorry for the delay, I was really busy the last two days, so here's the new chapter of Ignite the Flames of Love! To MaraBella15: there is gonna be a little bit more development between Shyla and Kaldur! :D In this chapter there is gonna be more action, with a little romance. So please enjoy this next installment! ~Rah Rah! :D**

**Chap. 7 Hell's Angel Part One**

Today we were all called into the training room to train with Black Canary. "Hey Black Canary what's up! I've missed going on missions with you." I said hugging her tight. "I missed you too. But we have to get down to business." She says. "Training day?" I ask. "Training day." She confirms. A few choruses of groans were heard. "Alright, everyone partner up, first round is hand-to-hand combat, then the next round is weapons/and or powers, and lastly you will each battle me." So we all partnered up, I was partnered with Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna were paired together, so we all were the first begin our hand-to-hand combat round in the ring. I started off our combat with swift kick to the head, but she caught it and attempts to pull my feet out from under me. I then backflip her out of her grip as she tries to punch me. I grab her fist and flip her over my shoulder and she hits the floor. _Miss Martian: FAIL. _The computerized voice says.

Then I hear the result of Artemis and Zatanna's combat. _Zatanna: FAIL. _The computerized voice said. "Hey, you did very well Megan!" I said smiling and helping her up. "Thanks Shyla, I hope I did." She said smiling. Then the boys were up. Superboy vs. Aqualad and Robin vs. Kid Flash. _This should be good._ I thought. So I went over to where the girls were sitting. "Hey guys what's up?" I said sitting down. "Nothing much, we were just talking about the guys. So, who would you date if you had the chance to? Connor, Robin, ugh, Wally or Kaldur?" Artemis asks turning her eyes away from the boys. "Well, since Connor is taken by Megan here, I'm gonna have to go with Robin." Zatanna says. "How 'bout you Shy? Who would you date?" Megan asks. "I really don't know who I'd date really." I said.

"Hey, Kaldur's nice; maybe you should ask him out!" Artemis says. "N-No, it's o-okay." I said stuttering and blushing. "Riiiight." They said looking at each other skeptically. Suddenly, Batman came in the training room. "Team, meet me in the mission room. A.S.A.P." He said walking out of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and left the training room. "I have another mission for you, a simple surveillance; I need all of you to go undercover in a hotel, it is called Celeste Sleep. It is supposedly a hangout for gangsters and their gangs. I want you to find information on what they are up to. You are to leave immediately." He finishes. We then set out to the Bio Ship, but we were supplied with clothes as disguises for the undercover part of the mission. Robin opens the bag and looks through it; there were waiter's uniforms in the bag and a black dress.

"So, we have five waiter's uniforms and one black dress. Who's gonna be wearing the black dress?" Robin asks. "Miss Martian and I can be waitresses." Artemis says. "I can be a waiter, I guess." Superboy says. "I can be a waiter too, so I guess I'll be hanging with you Megalicious." Kid Flash said flirtatiously. Connor rolls his eyes in annoyance. "And I shall be a waiter also." Aqualad says. "So, what are Zatanna and I gonna be?" I said clueless. "I guess we'd be the entertainment. But you're gonna be wearing the dress." Zatanna said. "Oh hell no, I ain't wearing no dress!" 20 minutes later we were in a dressing room at the Celeste Sleep… "I can't believe I have to wear a stupid dress. I hate dresses!" I muttered. "Oh come on, stop being a big baby about it, and come out!" Artemis says. "Alright! Alright!" I come out in the black curve fitting dress, black cut-out pumps and a little makeup on too.

"Oh my gosh you look so pretty!" Megan exclaimed. "It totally suits you, now let's go!" Artemis says grabbing me. We come out of the dressing room. "Alright, Robin is already hacking their computers. Miss Martian, can you link us up?" Aqualad said over the communicator. _"Is everyone linked?" _Megan asks. A chorus of _"Yes."_ were heard. _"Alright, everyone get into place." _Aqualad instructs. "That means _we _have to get backstage." Zatanna said dragging me with her. "**Ladies and gentlemen, our first act of the night, please welcome this young lady, Tonika!" **The announcer says. "I've never sang onstage in my life, so, wish me luck Zatanna." I said nervously. "Good luck! You're gonna do great!" She said cheering me on. I walked on stage nervously. The music began and it was 'Best Thing I Never Had' by Beyoncé.

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_

_I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_

_What goes around comes back around..._

_There was a time_

_I thought, that you did everything right_

_No lies, no wrong_

_Boy I must've been out of my mind_

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you_

_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it_

_I thank God I dodged the bullet_

_I'm so over you_

_So baby good lookin' out_

_[Chorus:]_

_I wanted you bad_

_I'm so through with that_

_Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_

_You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_

_And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)_

_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_So sad, you're hurt_

_Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?_

_You don't deserve my tears_

_I guess that's why they ain't there_

_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you_

_You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it_

_I thank God I dodged the bullet_

_I'm so over you_

_Baby good lookin' out_

_[Chorus:]_

_I know you want me back_

_It's time to face the facts_

_That I'm the one that's got away_

_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life_

_Thank God I found the good in goodbye_

_[Chorus:]_

_I used to want you so bad_

_I'm so through with that_

_Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_

_Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_

_Ooh, I will never be the (best thing you never had)_

_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_What goes around, comes back around_

_What goes around, comes back around_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_What goes around, comes back around_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_What goes around, comes back around_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now _

Everyone stood up clapping and whistling, even the waiters and waitresses! I saw Megan, Connor, Wally, Artemis and Kaldur smiling and clapping. I took a bow and walked off stage. "Holy shit! I never knew that you could sing like that! Even Beyoncé would have been proud to hear that!" Zatanna said clapping in disbelief. "Thanks, that the first time I've ever sang out in public. Well, I better go, do your thing magician girl!" I said running out from backstage. I quickly changed out of my dress, pumps and washed the makeup off to meet the rest of the team. "Hey guys." I said whispering.

"Alright, we are all here, Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian will look for written files in the hotel's office, while Kid, Blaze and I will rejoin with Robin." Everyone nods and splits up to our assigned areas. _"Robin, have you located any form of files?" Aqualad asks. "Yeah, but you gotta see this. The info on this is insane! I'm sending you my coordinates." He replies. _We arrive to a mini computer room. "Look at this guys, it's the same inscription as when we were in the warehouse." Robin says. "Hey wait; I recognise some of these words. Macchina… Inferni… Angelo… From what I can understand, they must be making some kind of machine, and the words inferni and Angelo must its name or something." I said. "But what do they mean?" Kid asks. "Hell's Angel." I explained. "Coraggioso bambina!" A man said clapping. We all turned and it was Demone…

_**To be continued… **_

**Roman: Well, wasn't that an exciting chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger my Dungeon Dragons. Really sorry, but, it keeps you guessing for more, huh? This chapter is gonna be a two part type of chapter. All credits go to the lovely Miss Beyoncé Knowles for writing 'Best I Never Had'. More mystery and action in part two of Hell's Angel! So please check back in to read Ignite the Flames of Love! Again more reviews and comments highly appreciated! **

**Much Love~ Roman~ a.k.a your friendly Dungeon Dragon! ~Rah Rah! :D**


	9. Hell's angel Part Two

**Roman: Hello my Dungeon Dragons, here is the next chapter of Ignite the flames of Love! To MaraBella15: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! So I'm gonna try to keep this next chapter rolling. In this chapter, Shyla is forced to reveal her past to her friends. So everyone, please enjoy this next installment! ~Rah Rah! :D**

**Chap. 8 Hell's Angel Part Two**

Or a man that looked similar to him. "Y-You!" I said shocked as the boys look at me. "I'm not who you think I am, signorina." The lookalike said. "Yes you are, your him, Demone!" I said. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here?" Kid Flash said. "I can explain later." I said frustrated. "Look, I really am not who you think I am, here let me explain. I am a doppelganger of Demone, basically the 'nicer' version of him. I am an angel from heaven." Doppelganger explained. "Oh really?" Robin asked. "No, bambino, I really am an angel from heaven; I was sent here to foil Demone's plans." "Blaze, since you know him," Aqualad started. "Which I really don't." I muttered. "Do you know if he's telling the truth?" Aqualad asked. I looked from Aqualad to Robin to Kid Flash and sighed. Then I turned to look at Doppelganger carefully.

Then I realized; he doesn't have the scar that I gave him! "He's telling the truth. The real Demone has a scar over his left eye that I gave him the night that we were fighting his thugs in the warehouse." I said. "I also take that you're the one who made these blueprints?" Robin asked. "No, Demone made them; I came here to see what his intentions were." "Well his plan is to make some kind of machine or something called Hell's Angel." I said. "Remember, we have to get the information to Bats too." Kid reminded us. "I can help with that." Doppelganger says. He downloaded all the files and data to Robin's 'glove computer'. "There, now you better go children. I am very sorry that I confused you, but you will understand once signorina explains everything to you. And please tell your grandmother I said hello." Doppelganger said disappearing into white mist.

Shit, now I got a whole shitload of explaining to do to the guys. Fuck MY Life. We then left the computer room. _"Miss Martian, have your group found anything?" Aqualad asks. "No, we got nothing, did you guys find anything?" She asks. "Oh, we found a lot of things, including something that Shyla has to tell us. We should regroup. Hey Zatanna, you cool with that?" Robin adds. "Perfectly." She answers. _We then regrouped in the Bio Ship in the dense forest area outside of the hotel. "So what did you have to tell us Shyla?" Artemis asks. "Well, remember when we had our mission at that warehouse?" I said. "Yeah, what of it?" Connor said. "The man who was running everything there, his name is Demone." I finished. "How do you know that?" Megan says. I sighed. "I didn't want to tell you guys my past, but, here goes nothing. I'm really a demi-goddess; my father is the Italian God of Fire, Volcanus. He predicted a prophesy that Demone would kill something inside me and my uncontrolled powers would create the apocalypse." I said.

"Riiiight, Shy and I'm the Queen of England." Wally said laughing. _"She is telling the truth." Ceneri said hopping out from behind my chair. _Everyone's eyes widened. "Am I going crazy or something? He did NOT just talk!" Robin exclaimed. "Guys, Ceneri is the thing that Demone wants to kill, he's a Phoenix. He's the only one that is helping me keep my powers in line." I said looking down at my feet. "Guys, she's serious! Why didn't you want to tell us this?" Zatanna said. "I didn't want to worry you guys, but guess that's out the bag." I said sadly. "It is alright, but we should discuss this with Batman." Aqualad said. When got back to the base, Batman was waiting for us. "Aqualad, Blaze, Robin, I need to discuss something with you three." He says. We walk into a room and there I see Black Canary and Grams. "What's going on?" I ask.

"I am aware of your current situation Shyla, Black Canary and your grandmother informed me." He replies. "And we are scared for your own safety." Grams states. "So we are going to keep you off of a few missions." Black Canary says. I was too shocked to even speak. "B-But, I can handle myself." I squeaked. "I'm sorry Shyla, but it is too risky for you to go on missions, we are afraid that he might get stronger and try to kill you. That's why I am forced to put you on hiatus." Batman explained. I looked at the Kaldur and Robin with my eyes watering up. "So, that's it then, I'm 'suspended'. Thanks for sticking up for me guys." I said turning away from Robin and Kaldur. "I am very sorry." Kaldur said sadly. I ran out and ran into my room at the base, I hopped on my bed and started crying. Ceneri came to cuddle with me.

After 15 minutes, I heard knocking on my door. "Shyla, its Megan, Artemis and Zatanna, can we come in?" Her voice muffled by the door. "Y-Yeah, come in." I said with my voice cracking from crying so much. "We… heard what happened." Artemis said sitting on my bed. "We're really sorry Shy." Megan said hugging me. "No, it's fine, I mean they're right, they don't what me to get hurt." I said whipping my tears. "Hey, we came here to cheer you up, why don't we talk about your crush on Kaldur." Artemis says. "Whaa? I-I don't have a crush on him." I said defending myself. "We saw you blush when we said you should ask him out." Megan added smiling. "Bullshit." I said glaring. They started to laugh at me.

After 20 minutes of talking we decided to get a snack in the kitchen. I got a soda from the fridge, looking up, I see Kaldur looking at me. I look away from him and he started to walk towards me. "Shyla, may I speak with you." He asked politely. I looked at the girls who were eyeing me sceptically. "You girls cool if I leave for 5-10 minutes?" I say. A chorus of "Sure." were heard. I followed him outside. "What's up?" I said. "I am very sorry for your 'suspension'." He says apologetically. "It's alright, I should be saying sorry to you and Robin; I shouldn't have blamed you guys." I said hugging him tightly. I don't know why, but, whenever I'm with Kaldur, I feel calm and safe. "It is alright," He said smiling down at me. "But, will you still be able to come and visit the base?" "Well, obviously. You guys _are_ my friends, where else am I supposed to find entertainment?" We both chuckled at my remark.

"You sang beautifully at the hotel, I was wondering if you would sing for me sometime." He asked. I let go and looked up at Kaldur. "Thanks, and sure I'd love too. Well, I better get back, the girls are probably wonderin' where I am by now." I said awkwardly. "Shyla, wait." He said grabbing me by the hand. "Yeah?" I looked up at him and stared into his eyes, he began closing the gap between my lips and his. He hovered over my lips for a moment and then suddenly, we were interrupted. "Hey, Shy, hurry up! Were about to watch- oh, sorry was I interrupting something?" Artemis said grinning happily. "N-No, you weren't!" I said embarrassed. "Then hurry up!" She said running back into the base. "Um, sorry about that Kaldur, I gotta go." I said kissing his cheek and walking away. What I didn't see was Kaldur blushing and smiling like he won the lottery.

I walked back into my room with all the girls staring at me with the you-did-something-with-Kaldur-so-spill-look. "What?" I said. *Stares* "I didn't do anything with him!" "Right, like you didn't. But we all know you did do something, so spill all the deets!" Zatanna persuaded. I sighed. "Alright, alright, here's what happened. He wanted to apologize for me not being able to go on anymore missions until this dies down. He asked me if I would come and visit everyone, and I told him yes. He also complemented me on my singing and asked if I could sing for him sometime. I said yes. So when I was about to leave he stopped me and we were about to kiss, until _someone_ interrupted us." I said that last part glaring at Artemis. "You didn't Arty, did you?" Megan asked. "I just sorta walked in on them and-I'm sorry!" We all laughed and went back to our activities. But I could stop thinking about Kaldur the whole night.

**Roman: OH! They were so close to kissing! Artemis just HAD to interrupt! Disappointment! Ugh, I hope to put more chapters like this out. How did you like this chapter my Dungeon Dragons? Wasn't it cute! Anyways, more action and romance in the next chapter of Ignite the Flames of Love. So please check back in to read more chapters. Next chapter we'll be getting down to what Project Hell's Angel is! Again more reviews and comments would be highly appreciated! And since school is starting on Monday for me, the only time I'm able to update is on the weekends like Friday nights or Saturday nights.**

**Much Love~Roman~ a.k.a your friendly Dungeon Dragon ~Rah Rah!~ :D**


	10. This is the greatest BirthdayEVER!

**Roman: Hey my Dungeon Dragons! I am soo sorry for the delayed time on this story! A lot of things came up in the last few months, ugh, you know the feeling right and not to mention I had writer's block? Anyways, I thank the people who have been following this story since my absence and to the people who have added this as their favs and alerts! This chapter is posted here on my birthday (Yaay! Today I'm 17! LOL), and it's also birthday themed. So, without further adieu, here's the next instalment of Ignite the Flames of Love! I know you guys are gonna love this chapter! Please enjoy! ~Rah Rah! ~ :D**

**Chap. 9 This is the greatest Birthday…EVER!**

So, it's been at least a good three and a half weeks since I was 'suspended' from going on missions, and let me tell you, it has been B-O-R-I-N-G! The only time I got to see the team was when we had training day or when they had a day off. *Sigh* but, the upside is that I've been hanging out with Kaldur. A LOT. So today was my 17th birthday-and no one has called to wish me a Happy Birthday. Now that is just sad. By this point I'm on the verge of crying, so I began cuddling with Ceneri. Just as I got comfortable, my cell began blaring my ringtone 'Champion' by Nicki Minaj.

I checked to see who it was, and it was my bestie, Megan. "Hey Megan, what's up?" I said trying not to show my frustration through the phone. "Hey Shy, I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight? Batman gave us the night off, so we decided to have a movie night. So are you free?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm free, plus I've been bored all day seeing at it's my birthday and the fact that I'm still suspended." I reply blatantly giving away my current situation. "Great! I'll see you at the base, be here for 6:30 please! Bye bestie!" She replies happily. "Yeah, bye bestie." I said sadly as I hung up.

I was actually pretty sad that even my best friend in the whole wide world didn't acknowledge that it was my birthday. I might sound like a brat right now, but who wouldn't? I looked at the clock and it read 5:00, so I decided to get ready. I took a shower and washed my hair, and then I got dressed in my usual attire. I checked the time, 5:45, that's when I tried to call my personal chauffer-I mean my brotha from anotha mother, Roy. But, no answer, weird. So I went downstairs, even my Grams wasn't home either, che cazzo was going on here?! Sighing, I packed Ceneri up in my backpack and left the house. Around this time it was 6:15, and luckily the bus ride was just that exact amount of time. I got out of the bus and quickly slipped into the alleyway where my Zeta Tube was. I checked my cell, 6:29, one minute to spare. I stepped through the phone booth and teleported to the base.

When I got there, the whole place was pitch black dark. _"What the…" _Suddenly the lights came on. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Shyla!" everyone shouted. "No way! You guys all planned this?!" I said completely speechless at the decorations put up around the base. "Well, it was all the team's idea to cheer you up," Black Canary said. "And what's the best way to surprise you, on your birthday bambina!" Grams said smiling. The girls ran up to me and placed a tiara on my head. "Aw thanks guys, I love you!" I said happily.

"So, how 'bout we get this party started?! Wally, if you will?" Robin said. Wally started the music and the party began. I let out Ceneri so he can join the party and chill with Wolf. The girls pull me away dancing to Flo Rida's Wild Ones, while the guys slowly joined in. "So, this is why you didn't wish me Happy Birthday over the phone Megan?" I asked smiling. "I really didn't want to tell you, so I had to speed up our convo over the phone. I was about to crack!" She said. "So we told her to keep her cool and roll with it." Zatanna added. I started to laugh. "I love you girls!"

After an hour or so, the music began to fade and the lights dimmed. I see Kaldur, Connor and Roy roll out a birthday cake with my name on it and a big candle with the number "17". "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Shyla, Happy Birthday to you! And many moreee!" Everyone sang. I blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Then we cut the cake and began talking. "Well, we'll leave you guys to the party now, have a great night everyone! And don't break anything; I'm looking at you Wally." Dinah said looking at Wally as everyone laughed. "So, let's resume this partay!" I said as the adults left the room.

~Meanwhile~

"So, we know that he wants to kill the Phoenix that is sealed in Shyla, but what else does he want?" Batman asked concerned. "He wants control, that's for sure," Black Canary said. "Maybe he wanted her power for his own, but, since he can't have the power he has to destroy it, then no one else can have it." Green Arrow added. "Or, maybe he wants control over Blaze." Aquaman asked. "That's it!" Angelo said walking in. "The blueprints of Hell's Angel are in Old Italian, and I have deciphered them, the plans clearly state that; _Once the Phoenix's flame fades, the user of its powers becomes an army of Hell. If the user is not prepared, the fate of the world is imminent._" "So, it's saying that we should prepare Shyla for the upcoming fight." Superman concluded. "I think it would be wise to lift her suspension for now, wouldn't you think so, Batman?" Angelo asked. "Yes, let her know that she can come back to work full time on the team." He replied.

~Back to the party~

By now the party is winding down, so I went out and stood outside. "Shyla, why are you not inside having fun with everyone else?" I turn to see Kaldur smiling and walking up to me. "Oh hey Kaldur, nah I'm just resting my feet from dancing so much." I said smiling. "I understand what you mean." He said chuckling. "I was wondering, if you would like sing for me?" He asked pink lightly dusting his cheeks. "I-I mean if you would like to, but I am not forcing you- "Kaldur, its okay, I'll sing for you." I said placing my finger on his lips. I began singing 'Right by my side' by Nicki Minaj.

_It all comes down to this_

_I miss your morning kiss  
><em>

_I won't lie, I'm feeling it  
><em>

_You don't know, I'm missing it  
><em>

_I'm so dumb, I must admit  
><em>

_It's too much to hold it in  
><em>

_I can't say no more than this  
><em>

_I just hope your heart hear me now  
><em>

_Gotta let you know how I'm feeling_

_You own my heart he just renting  
><em>

_Don't turn away, pay attention  
><em>

_I'm pouring out my heart oh boy_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I-I, I'm not living life  
><em>

_I'm not living right  
><em>

_I'm not living if you're not by my side  
><em>

_Oooh-ohhh_

Right when I finished the chorus, I didn't realize that Kaldur was staring me in my eyes and slowly closed the gap between our lips-this time, no interruptions. This kiss was mesmerizing, sweet and breathtaking. We pulled away due to the lack of air in our lungs and also to cheering. As we pulled away we see everyone standing by the doorway. "'Bout freaking time, Kaldur!" Wally said smirking. "Could say the same for you Shy! God!" Artemis adds. "Come on guys, let the lovebirds have their day, I mean, it is Shyla's birthday after all." Megan said shooing everyone out the door as Kaldur and I stood there laughing. "Would you kindly sing me another song?" He asks lifting my chin so that I can stare into his eyes. "My pleasure." I said winking. I then began to sing 'Happy' by Leona Lewis.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
><em>

_What you win or lose  
><em>

_You can't have everything  
><em>

_Don't you take chances  
><em>

_Might feel the pain  
><em>

_Don't you love in vain  
><em>

_Cause love won't set you free  
><em>

_I can't stand by the side  
><em>

_And watch this life pass me by  
><em>

_So unhappy  
><em>

_But safe as could be_

_[Chorus]_

_So what if it hurts me?  
><em>

_So what if I break down?  
><em>

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
><em>

_My feet run out of ground  
><em>

_I gotta find my place  
><em>

_I wanna hear my sound  
><em>

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
><em>

_Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
><em>

_Just wanna be happy, yeah_

Kaldur pulls me in for another sweet yet sensual kiss and this time I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. "Happy Birthday Shyla. Hope all your dreams come true." He says pulling away. "My dreams have already come true, because this is the best birthday…EVER! And that's all because I have you by my side." I said pulling him into another kiss.

**Roman: That. Was. Beautiful! T.T I can't believe I achieved their first kiss! I'm soo proud of myself! I hoped you loved this chapter my Dungeon Dragons! Cuz, I sure did have fun writing it! Best chapter that I have written so far in my opinion! Plus we also found out exactly what Demone wants from our heroine, Shyla! Anyways, more excitement in the next chapter of Ignite the Flames of Love. Please, feel free to review or comment on my story, they would be highly appreciated! I'll try to do a follow up, but I can't make any promises. Please, don't hate me O.o! I love you my Dungeon Dragons! 3**

**Much love~Roman~ a.k.a your friendly Dungeon Dragon ~Rah Rah! ~ :D**


End file.
